xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast Boy(Teen Titans Go!)
A member of the Teen Titans in Teen Titans Go!. History Beast Boy is Cyborg's best bud - a slightly dim but loveable loafer who transforms into all sorts of animals when he's not eating burritos and watching TV. He's mostly a vegetarian but respects a balanced diet. Lacking any redeemable qualities, Beast Boy still attempted to romance Raven when Cyborg revealed they were compatible according to his glitched love matching program. He later fought with Starfire over a scratching post. Beast Boy fell in love with the villainous Terra and was ignorant of her intention to destroy the Teen Titans. Beast Boy was sure there was good in Terra despite her utter hatred for him. Upon learning Terra was banished in a dimension reserved for the Titans' trash, he tricked Raven into opening a portal and threw down a rope for Terra. After freeing her from banishment to another dimension, helping break into a restricted warehouse, and serenading her, Beast Boy appeared to have gotten through to her but Raven dumped her into the same dimension with Beast Boy in tow. Beast Boy later attempted to make himself smarter but when that failed, he turned to Raven's book of spells but failed at that, making Silkie super smart and the other Titans dumb. He later posed as the supervillain Beast Bob to join H.I.V.E. and get some pizza. During a battle against Cinderblock, Beast Boy suffered a horrifying injury. One of Cinderblock's fists was lodged in his face. Robin managed to remove the fist but Beast Boy was scarred. His head was bandaged up for six weeks then another six weeks. The Titans discovered Beast Boy had a scar through one of his eyes. Cyborg tried to assure him the scar made him look tough. Beast Boy bought into it but took it too far. In a battle against Dr. Light, Beast Boy purposefully raised his left hand into a light beam and let it get blown off. Cyborg attached a robotic implant while he tried to figure out how to reattach the hand, kept alive by Beast Boy's animal powers. Beast Boy declared he was a man and took the name "Scar Man." The next day, Scar Man replaced all but his head with robot parts. He refused to go back to normal but realized the error of his ways when Cyborg replaced several of his body parts with Beast Boy's. During a battle against the Walker Monster, Beast Boy realized he couldn't transform anymore. The comforts of modern society had stripped him of the animal instinct needed to use his ability. Beast Boy went off to get back in touch with nature. However, the wild animals and elements were brutal. After three weeks, he was starving and at wit's end. While chasing a rabbit, he met Mother Nature. While having a debate about the circle of life, Beast Boy won by mentioning tacos. He convinced her to transform part of the forest into a city for nature to live in and have tacos. After Beast Boy ate a taco, his powers returned. But while in the form of a butterfly, Robin ate him for pure protein. Robin tried to teach the other Titans how to respect money but Beast Boy believed it was the root of all evil. He tore up Robin's $1 leading Robin to decline paying everyone. Beast Boy decided to use bees as currency and became an overnight sensation. He ignored all the bee stings along the way. Robin eventually came around and asked Beast Boy for a loan. He obliged Robin but asked for an embarrassing dance first. Beast Boy became power hungry and went into a tirade. He was stung multiple times and suffered an allergic reaction. Robin thought it was evil swelling in him and beat him repeatedly with his bo staff. Beast Boy recovered in the hospital. During a game of Random Animal Rally, Beast Boy misinterpreted Cyborg and transformed into a man. Even he was surprised he could do that but Robin mused technically man is an animal. The Titans soon came up with a scheme to use Beast Boy to help them get into the mature rated Death Toilet 3 movie at Jump City Cinemas 12. Beast Boy then took them to eat a ton of pizza on credit, rent an exotic car, and get tattoos at the Tat Cat Tattoo parlor. After the Titans returned to the tower to turn in, Beast Boy decided to go back out and party alone. He fell prey to the mind control of The Man. The next morning, he ordered the Titans to finish their chores before he came back from work. The Titans followed him and tried to get him fired with a bad cartoon drawing of The Man but being fired was a literal punishment. When the Titans overloaded The Man with annoying teenage antics like inane conversations, loud music and teen magazines. Beast Boy was back to normal. After a victorious battle against Slade, the Titans decided to throw a party and celebrate. Beast Boy and Cyborg remembered their childhood and recalled how clowns were so cool. They ignored Robin and Raven's warnings. The clown that came to entertain, Honk, wasn't cool at all to them. Cyborg and Beast Boy took it upon themselves to make him cool with science. After dunking Honk in their Xtreme-ification Chamber, they considered it a success but instead they just created a supervillain. While going through his room, Beast Boy found a trunk of mementos he collected from missions over the years. One was a shard of the Mysterious Prism. Keen on splitting Raven up and making out with her passionate side, Beast Boy tried to use the shard but Robin got his own idea. He used the shard to split the other Titans into their core five personalities and recruited the best one to join his elite team. All the Beast Boys were essentially the same so Robin and Soldier Cyborg elected to use one as a human shield. During the brief stint of the League of Legs, Beast Boy went by The Calf. Beast Man The Teen Titans, after being let down that they cannot watch a Rated +45 movie at the local theater, return back to the Titans Tower where Cyborg decided they can play something "stupid" to take their minds off of things. Beast Boy ends up eagerly volunteering to play "Random Animal Rally" which involves Beast Boy turning into random animals suggested by his friends. In the heat of enjoyment, after transforming into several different species of animals, Cyborg accidentally says the word "man", which Beast Boy listens and transforms into. Cyborg becomes aghast with Beast Boy's new form, with Beast Boy himself finding the situation to be funny. Beast Boy laughs at his own reflection. Despite being poked fun at by Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven, Robin realizes that Beast Boy's new form will allow the team to take them all to the movie theaters, and they can now enter the +45-rated movie they couldn't get into before. At the movie theaters, with smiling Titans in toe, Beast Man approaches the ticket booth deepening his voice to sound more like a "man" requesting the staff member for tickets to the "Death Toilet 3". Without any trouble, the tickets for all five of the friends are easily given out, with a happy Beast Man grabbing them and running to the movie with his friends. Later, inside the theater, the movie comes to an end with satisfied titans and a Beast Man. The friends come to consider that being an adult isn't too bad after all, and with Beast Man around, they can explore what other possibilities they can get away with. The Teen Titans head into town to do their crazy activities and they first run into a pizza-truck, where Beast Man was easily able to pay a lot of pizzas, thanks to his credit cards. Next, they all go to rent a car. Thanks to Beast Man again, he is able to do it with the help of his driver's license. Following that, they all go to a tattoo shop and all receive tattoos on their bodies. The titans finally call it a night and return back home at the tower, where Beast Man comments how awesome the night was. Raven warns Beast Man again about changing back to his youthful-self before the "man" comes and finds him and forces him to get a job. Cyborg and Robin don't think a job would be too bad, as everything so far with Beast Man ended up being fun. With that said, Starfire announces she will be heading to bed and wishes everyone goodnight, meanwhile, Beast Man has other plans and says he'll be staying up all night going out doing grown up stuff. The next day, Starfire finds an extremely tired and messy Beast Man out in the kitchen, where she offers some of her sugary cereal to him. He declines, saying it has too many calories and how he needs to watch his weight. The other Titans come into the kitchen, shocked to see Beast Boy is still an adult, and questions him why he hasn't changed back yet. Beast Boy shocks them again, saying "someone around here has to make a living", where just then his watched goes off and how he is late for work and gets ready to leave. Cyborg calmly suggests for Beast Boy to change back to himself, where Beast Man snaps and denies that he won't and how his "kids" better have all their chores done by the time he gets home from work. Once Beast Man leaves, Raven comments that Beast Boy has gone to the "dad" side and the "man" must of gotten to him when he was out last night. Robin taking in what Raven says, says they better follow him. The younger Titans end up following Beast Man at a office building, in line with other very similar adults waiting to be let inside. The Titans end up sneaking inside the facility disguising themselves as an adult in work clothes. Once they got in safely, they find out that Beast Man is being mind controlled by The Man. Beast Man's friends devise a plan to get him fired, so he can be free from The Man's control, which ends up being a mean drawing of The Man snuck into Beast Man's work pile. The Man sorts through Beast Boy's work and locates the drawing as an error. The Man confronts Beast Man on his mistake and says he will have to fire him, only ironically to be actual fire burning him. Before that can happen, the Titans intervene and reveal they are in the building and engage in battle with The Man himself. Using his technology, the Man was able to create some office objects to come to life, and proceed to attack the Titans. The Titans end up redrawing, and taking Beast Man with them where they regroup inside a cubicle. Robin comes up with a plan to combat the Man, and does what "teens do best". He exits out of the cubicle and pulls out an iPod and turns up his music real loud with headphones on. The Man questions Robin what he is doing with no response as his music is too loud to hear his words. Cyborg and Starfire talk by communicating in "teen" phrases that makes nonsense while texting on phones, irritating the Man. He then finds Raven who is reading a teen magazine, where the Man says to stop reading that "garbage" and for her to do something with her life. Raven casually says "whatever", and shoots up her magazine in the Man's sensor, causing another error and causing the Man himself to malfunction and break. With the destruction of the Man, Beast Man along with all the other adults are no longer being controlled, and instantly Beast Man transforms back into his younger self known as Beast Boy once again. Beast Boy happy he has his hair back, jumps into the arms of his best friend Cyborg who is happy to have him back, and comments that being an adult was terrible, and how he never wants to be one again. Super Powers * Shapeshifting: Beast Boy can transform into any animal he wants, as long has he has seen it before. He could see it in person, see a photo, or see any other form of media. * Animal Communication: As seen in "Thanksgiving", Beast Boy can communicate with animals, or at least rats. * Shape Shifting Bestowment: As seen in Animals, It's Just a Word!, Beast Boy is capable of passing on his Shape Shifting Powers, from his Animal DNA to anybody he wants, including half demon creatures, like Raven, only seen used with blood transfusions. This also has the same ability for others to change into whatever animal they want, although these powers are temporary for them and even if they cannot use the Shape Shifting abilities even if they wanted to, they are allowed to still maintain the animal urges from them. ** Animal forms (along with capabilities) *** Baboon: Request from Starfire in "Beast Man". *** Beaver: Chucking to the rythm and presumably carving (the latter has yet to have been seen). *** Bird: flying *** Blue whale: swimming; immense strength, size and weight *** Bull: rodeo riding with Cyborg (seen in "Staring at the Future") *** Butterfly: presumably flying *** Camel: Crushes Dr. Light *** Cat: balance (landing on feet), sleeping/relaxing, dancing (seen in "Burger vs. Burrito" and "Second Christmas"), playing with balls of yarn, finding things (like a camera, etc.), disguise, pouncing, carving a jack-o-lantern. *** Chameleon: jiving to the beat, as seen in "Dreams". *** Cheetah: immense speed *** Cockroach: ability to hide in small places, like a bag of chips, as shown in "Ghost Boy" *** Coyote: sharp teeth, strong jaw *** Crocodile: sharp teeth *** Dog: enhanced smelling, doggy paddling, lapping up water, playing fetch, urinating *** Dove: Perform love poems for Raven *** Deer: Ability to run fast ("Tamaranian Vacation") *** Dragon: to express how hot his hot sauce was. ("Spice Game") *** Donkey/Miniature Donkey: Request from Cyborg in "Beast Man". *** Elephant: To take giant elephant dumps, jumping on enemies. *** Flying Squirrel: claws, gliders. *** Giant Moth Larva: unknown (temporarily used as a replacement Silkie). *** Giraffe: long neck. *** Goat: To say he's a vegetarian. *** Gopher: digging. *** Gorilla: immense strength and agility, power over the Titans in "Gorilla". *** Guinea Pig: exercising *** Hippo: swallowing large amount of food with one bite and shooting it at the target, burping loudly *** Horse: horseplay/pony rides, kicking *** Kangaroo: high jump, extra pocket *** Koala: clinging onto things, like Cyborg's arm in "Parasite". *** Larvae: pretending to be Silkie. *** Llama: looking good. *** Man: as requested by the other Titans so they could see a rated R movie. *** Mole: digging, bright eyes *** Monkey: reaching up high, throwing a tantrum. *** Mosquito: flying in small places, poisoning others. *** Mouse: fleeing in terror, fitting into small places. *** Octopus: ink spraying, catch multiple objects at the same time, underwater breathing. *** Owl: ability to regurgitate owl pellets. *** Pelican: storing things in bill. *** Pig: consuming large amount of food, sleeping, dancing the "pig jig" (seen in 'Uncle Jokes"). *** Pterodactyl: flight, claws, teeth *** Python: immense strength and agility *** Rabbit: enhanced agility *** Shark: To eat up the HIVE. *** Sloth: taking up space on the couch *** Snake: slithering under doors, fitting into tight spaces, eating things for storage (like dodge balls in "Artful Dodgers") *** Spider: creeping up on Raven * Tyrannosaurus: strength, durability, sharp teeth, 360 vision, powerful tail, swallowing large objects. ** Tiger: To maul a mockingbird after it punches Robin. ** Turtle: slowness, fitting in small places, protection from harm (retreat to shell). ** Naked Mole Rat: appeared in "Super Robin" when said, "She's right Robin all my life everyone looked at me like a freak.", and presumably used to be immune to any pain. (the latter has yet to appear in the show.) ** Sheep: after Robin telling the Titans that they are becoming sheep, then Beast Boy transforms into a sheep and says that only he is being a sheep in "Accept the Next Proposition You Hear". ** Inanimate Objects (formerly): In the episode "Dog Hand", Beast Boy was granted the power to shape shift into inanimate objects by Trigon. However, this was only temporary and was removed at the end of the episode. ** Cup: Beast Boy turned into a cup which Raven accidentally drank out of. ** Bean Bag: Beast Boy turned into a bean bag and suggested that Raven sit down on him. ** Basketball: Beast Boy bounced into the room as a basketball. ** Wiener: Beast Boy turned into a wiener when he called Trigon a "wiener". ** Club: Beast Boy turned into a club which Robin used to hit Trigon. ** Medieval Flail: Beast Boy turned into a medieval flail which Robin used to hit Trigon. ** Sword: Beast Boy turned into a sword and Robin attacked Trigon with him. ** Pine Tree: Beast Boy turned into a pine tree and Robin hit Trigon with him. ** Ship: Beast Boy turned into a ship and Robin smashed Trigon's head with him. ** Jackhammer: Beast Boy jackhammered Trigon's head. ** Jeep: The last thing Beast Boy turned into was a jeep which Robin was carrying. After Robin changed back, Beast Boy fell on him and crushed him and he was turned back to normal again. ** Enhanced Senses: While in his human form, Beast Boy possesses enhanced hearing, vision, smell, taste and touch that surpasses that of an average human, due to his animal DNA. Skills * Poetry: In "Matched", Beast Boy is an amateur at writing love poems. * Artistic Skill: As seen from his drawing to Cyborg in "Pie Bros" and his steam painting of Raven on the bathroom mirror in "Serious Business" he seems to have a very artistic side. * Spell Casting: It was shown in "Double Trouble", "Meatball Party", and "Brain Food" that he is able to cast magical spells from Raven's spell book. ** Duplication Spell: He used it in "Double Trouble" to make copies of himself. ** Transformation Spell: He used it in "Meatball Party" and accidentally turned Cyborg into a frog, Robin into a unicorn, before finally turning the couch into a burrito. ** Intelligence Spell: He used it in "Brain Food" which at first accidentally makes Silkie smart, before using it again to make all of his friends stupid. * Bilingual/Fluent in Spanish: In "Más y Menos", it is revealed that he can speak and understand Spanish. * Guitar: Beast Boy has been shown skillfully playing the guitar in several episodes, including "Burger vs. Burrito", Lazy Sunday", "Be Mine", "Man Person", "Rocks and Water", and "Head Fruit". Trivia * Beast Boy's childhood, as seen in "Dog Hand", conflicts with his origin in the comics. In the original DC comics (as well as the one based on the first TV series) it is shown that Beast Boy's parents were scientists, and they died when Beast Boy was young in a boating accident after Beast Boy gained his powers. Though this may have been intentionally done for the purpose of comedy, and not to be treated as canon. * His hair is slightly different in Housebroken Hero. * In the original Teen Titans series, he was a pure vegetarian, eating tofu as a meat replacement, but in Teen Titans Go! he is more of a flexitarian. Evidence of this involves him wanting to eat the "Legendary Sandwich" which contains bacon, eating a hamburger in "Colors of Raven", and him competing in a Hot dog Eating contest in "Laundry Day" (many of the times, he eats them in his pig form) as well as eating pepperoni pizza in "Staring at the Future". Nonetheless, he openly states that he is a vegetarian, and his love for tofu is still very prominent in his interests. * Although the size difference has changed significantly compared to the original series, Beast Boy is still slightly shorter than Raven, making him the shortest of the Titans. * Beast Boy appears to know how to play stringed instruments, and is seen playing it throughout the series. * Beast Boy doesn't seem to mind being naked, possibly because he is part animal. * He additionally doesn't seem to mind eating like an animal. * Beast Boy has died eight times in this series; in "Ghost Boy", "Starfire the Terrible", "Nose Mouth", "Nature", "Salty Codgers", "Sandwich Thief" (in the future), "Scary Figure Dance" and "Yearbook Madness" (mentioned in the end). * Beast Boy is the second Titan to have an episode be about his birthday (after Cyborg in "Pie Bros") in the episode "BBBDAY!". * In the original Teen Titans series, he could not speak when he changed into an animal (the only exceptions being the times that he turned into a parrot and amoeba). Yet, in Teen Titans Go!, he has repeatedly shown to be able to speak while in animal form, just like in the original comics. * The process in which Beast Boy transforms into an animal is different to the original Teen Titans series, as there is simply a popping sound where he instantly assumes the animal form, while in the original series animal features slowly emerge from him. * Beast Boy occasionally paints an animal green and puts it in his place so he doesn't have to fight. * While Beast Boy is in animal form, his eyes are monochromatic, with the exception of his gorilla and elephant forms. * It is possible that Beast Boy skateboards, as there are several boards lying around the tower that are the same magenta color as his uniform. * Beast Boy, along with Robin, are the most disliked Titans on the team. * Beast Boy's human strength is questionable as he effortlessly broke Robin's staff in "Staff Meeting", which is supposedly made of collapsible steel. * Beast Boy enjoys steam painting in the bathroom. ("Serious Business") * Beast Boy appears to have a fondness for pickles, as shown in "Matched" and "No Power". * It is shown Beast Boy likes burritos such as in "Burger vs. Burrito" and in "Meatball Party" where he wants to turn the couch into a Burrito by using Raven's spell book, as well as presenting burritos for the "Second Christmas" dinner. * It is shown in "Mr. Butt" that Beast Boy wants Starfire's room. * In "In and Out", Beast Boy's outfit when going by his villain personality Beast Bob is an outfit from the New Teen Titans comics. * In the original DC Comics, it is true Beast Boy had romantic relationships with both Terra and Raven. But he broke up with Terra after finding out she was evil and was using him and working for Slade and he had an on and off relationship with Raven however, he ended up back together with Raven in the final issue before the reboot. * Beast Boy is the first Titan to have his real name mentioned in the series, as the word "Garfield" was stitched onto his underwear in "Hot Garbage". * Beast Boy shares several similarities with Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 series. ** They are both voiced by Greg Cipes. ** They both have green skin. ** They are both the laid-back, comic relief members of their teams. ** They are both closest to the tech-savvy member of the team, Beast Boy with Cyborg, and Michelangelo with Donatello. ** They both have/had a love interest voiced by Ashley Johnson; Terra for Beast Boy and Renet for Michelangelo. ** They are both in crime fighting teams. ** They both love pizza. ** They are both in the reboot of their series. ** They are both the shortest member of their team. ** They are both technically mutants ** They both play video games. ** They both have low intelligence. * Beast Boy has the most antagonist roles in the series. * As of the end of "Head Fruit", Beast Boy no longer has a brain. * It is more times transform into a gorilla. * Beast Boy is also similar to Rigby from Regular Show. ** They are both unintelligent. ** They both refuses to their boss; Robin for Beast Boy and Benson for Rigby. ** They are both closest to their best friend, Beast Boy along with Cyborg and Mordecai with Rigby. ** They both like video games along with their best friend. ** They both have a love interest; Raven for Beast Boy and Eileen for Rigby * Beast Boy is also similar to Ben from Ben 10. ** They are both aren't that smart (Beast Boy is slightly smarter than Ben, at least in the original series). ** They are both in crime fighting teams. ** They are both interested in video games. ** They are both closest to the tech-savvy member of the team, Cyborg with Beast Boy and Kevin with Ben. ** They both can shapeshift into aliens. * Beast Boy is the second Titan to have his birthday mentioned and celebrated in the series. The first being Cyborg in "Pie Bros". * According to the first air date of "BBBDAY!", his birthday is in November. * Beast Boy and Brother Blood share the same initials "BB". Screenshots 19-1463525578.PNG 14-1463525577.PNG 13-1463525577.PNG 24-1488757444.PNG 21-1488757404.PNG 23-1488757404.PNG 19-1488757369.PNG 18-1488757369.PNG 17-1488757336.PNG 15-1488757336.PNG 14-1488756721.PNG 13-1488756700.PNG 12-1488756700.PNG 11-1488756700.PNG 10-1488756660.PNG 9-1488756643.PNG 8-1488756642.PNG 7-1488756630.PNG 5-1488756614.PNG 3-1488756614.PNG 4-1488756422.PNG 2-1488756333.PNG 1evil speels.PNG 1-1488756319.PNG 81bb.png Bb.PNG Beastboyghost.png Beast Boy being chased by a angry bear.png Teen Titans see robin under Slade's mind control in horror.jpg MV5BOThhMDIzOTItMzc0NC00ZGY4LWE0YTgtZjJlYWE0NTgzOGVjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjA1OTEzNzk@. V1 .jpg TeenTitansMoviePose.png Category:DC Universe Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teen Titans Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Perverts Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Earthling Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Time Travelers Category:Zombies Category:Medical Core Category:Trillionaire Category:Body Adventure Category:Driver Category:Animagus Category:Size-Shifter Category:Crossdresser Category:Transformation Category:Insect Users Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Body Alteration Category:Metahumans Category:Duplication Category:Homo Magi Category:Cooks Category:Power Bestowal Category:Soccer Players Category:Plantbender Category:Wood Style Category:Tail Category:Depowered‏‎ Category:Torture Victims Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Cheaters Category:Purple Aura Category:Musicians Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wings Category:Bad Liar Category:Pathological Liar Category:Age Manipulation Category:Interrogation Category:Luck Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Intangibility Category:Suicide Category:Sarcasm Category:Legion of Doom Category:Artist Category:Justice League Category:Mexican Category:Dancer Category:H.I.V.E. Category:Telekinesis Category:Cyborgs Category:British Category:Chick Magnet Category:Chronokinesis Category:Jump City Category:Americans Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Super Hero Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Animals Category:Magic Users Category:Gotham City Category:Glasses Category:Greed Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Indomitable Will Category:Lazy Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Humans Category:C Class Category:Male Category:White Martians Category:Chosen Ones Category:Young Justice Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artist Category:Martian Category:Doom Patrol Category:Chronokinesis Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Splicers Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:DC Universe Category:Military